Doggelganger/Transcript
Here's 44th episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with everyone playing What's that Smell) * Abby: (smells) Is it a rotten fish covered in ketchup? * Pig: Close. * Pip: (smells) Is it the sweaty topee of TV weather man? * Pig: No. * Lincoln: Is it a peanut butter and sour trout sandwiches in one of Lily's full diapers? * Lily: Poo poo. * Pig: Getting closer. * Tigger: Is it one of Cosmo's Compost Kid dolls after two months in the trash? * Wanda: Which is ironic because that's where he found them. * Pig: Almost. * Otis: Oh, oh. Is it a 9-volt battery () for one week in a hiking boot full of refried beans? * Pig: Bingo! * Otis: Yeah! (Everyone congratulates him) * Lincoln: And that's another point for Otis. * Peck: I love playing What's that Smell. * Winnie the Pooh: Me too. * Scruffy: But it can really get to you up your nose. (shutters) * Luan: Well, the last couple of rounds were a little "fishy". (laughs) Get it? * All: (moans) * Timmy Turner: Now that joke really stinks. * All: (laughs) * Luan: Everybody's a comedian. * Freddy: I wanna smell next! * Pig: Ok. (sprays Skunkie right in Freddy's face) * Freddy: So when are we starting? * Lisa: (smells) Based on the odor besides coming from you. I'd say it had to be a-- * Duke: Ahh, Pig! That skunk is stinking up the barn! (Everyone gets mad) * Rabbit: Oh, come on Duke. Lay off the skunk. * Duke: Subsection 4 of the barnyard book of rules states that all subcreating animals must be kept outside now! * Otis: That is the dumbest subsection in the whole book. * Luna: Plus we don't even have a book of those rules. * Abby: He's not bothering anyone. * Pig: Come on Duke. * Duke: A, a, a, a. Outside. * Pig: (Skunkie whispers into his ear) What? What's that boy? Oh, ok. Ok. I'll tell him. Skunkie doesn't like your tone. * Duke: Oh, you don't, eh? Well, what are you going to do about it? (Skunkie sprays him) * Otis: Oh, skunked to the face. Watch out for the sloop trough. Step in the fertilizer. Oh, got his head stuck in the chum pot. Why'd we get that? Walk it off buddy. No, not in the tub in sun ripened French stink cheese! * Duke: (in a cage) I'm gonna get that skunk! This is all is fault. * Lola: Actually, it's more your fault. * Sunset Shimmer: If you hadn't been such a control freak, you wouldn't be covered with skunk smell and stink cheese. * Otis: Yeah, stop whining Duke. We'll be at the vet in no time. * Narrator: No time later...Category:LegoKyle14 (At the Pet Clinic, Otis and Pig dressed like two human cuble and went inside inside the build) * Man: What's that smell? * Biker: Is that French stink chesse!?! (All the humans and their pets ran out except for one who fainted) * Otis: Hello, we are-- * Vet Tech: (to speaker) Code Blue! Code Blue! We have a Level 9 Skunk Alert! Repeat Level 9! (A giant covers Duke cage and sucks him away) * Vet Tech: Have a seat. (Otis and Pig sat down next to a woman with her cat) * Pig: How'ya doing? Here for your shots? * Otis: Ha! Why is talking to that cat, huh? They don't understand humans! Of which we are too. (Elsewhere in another room) * Dog: Hey, new meat. * Duke: Whoa, me? * Dog: No, the incredibly fowl smelling dog next to you. Yes, you, Mr. Sassylip! What'ya in for? * Duke: What a dog can't come in voluntary for a nice tomato juice bath? * Baxter: Listen, pally, let's get one thing straight. I'm top dog around here. Name's Baxter and I'm a stray. A bad boy. A dog on the edge. You want some kibble, you gotta go through me. Now what's your story? * Duke: We'll I'm the beloved sheep dog at a respected farm. In fact, uh, I'm sorta leader there. * Baxter: You the leader? Don't make me laugh. Ha! Hear that? It's me, laughing with derision. Tell me more. * Duke: (place tomatoes on his eyes) Well they sorta treat me like royalty. Category:Magmon47 (Baxter pictured in his head, Duke being fanned by the sheep) * Sheep 1: We love you duke * Sheep 2: We'd be lost without your guidance * Peck: Duke, Duke! Freddy and I finished your portrait of your new royal banner. * Freddy: (unwraps it) Hooray! * Duke: Not commanding enough. * Freddy: Oh, he's right. * Peck: He's always right. * Otis: (comes in panicking) Duke, I got my hand stuck in a pickle jar and then got the jar in a megaphone. What'll I do!?! * Duke: I'm on it. (takes the phone and jar off Otis' hand) * Otis: Oh, I'm so glad that you're the unquestioned leader. I stink. (eats the pickle) * Duke: Let there be milk bones. (Milk bones falls from the sky and the thought ends) * Baxter: Sounds good. I mean it's not how I roll. I'm more of a loose cannon. Yeah, I go from garbage can to garbage can kicking it freestyle. * Duke: Well it's not all licks and giggles, my friend. One time, I have to save them all from a gang of rabid beavers. * Baxter: (to himself) Still, I supposed even a wanted bad boy like me could get use to all that soft living. * Duke: (Baxter writes his name and added a few things to another clipboard)Then last week, gang of ninjas attack us. I fought them off, only with a #2 pencil. * Baxter: Really, say more things. * Duke: (Baxter switches Duke's clipboard with his then sprays himself to look like Duke and went in his cage) Well, I'm also a super hero in my spare time. Yeah, I got a cave, utility belt, the whole magilla. They winded up building a statue of me. But I said "No, no, a small simple shrine would make barnyard quite nicely''. I also made sure my chew toys are pre-slobbered. * Pet-Tech: Ok, Duke, time to go home. * Baxter: Bark. Bark. * Pet-Tech: Oh, you're in your box already. * Duke: Huh? (sees Baxter being took instead of him) The Middle (Back in the waiting room) * Pig: Excuse me Otis, I have to go to the bathroom. Ok, I'm done. * Pet-Tech: All right, folks, that'll be 85 dollars. * Otis: Great, just put it on my bill. The name's Jim...(looks around) Utilityclosetstien. * Pig: It is? * Otis: Ok, bye! (They takes off with Baxter and drives off) * Duke: Otis, that's not me! You're making a mistake! That skeevy little mutt conned me! * Doctor: Ok, Baxter, it's time for your doggy doctor time. Who love his doggy doctor. You do. Yes you do. Yes you do. Aww, don't be scared, boy. This won't hurt at all. (looks at clipboard) Oh, deep de-worming. (Walk to machine) I was wrong. This is gonna hurt. Yes it is. Yes it is. (Back at the Barnyard) * Otis: Out you go, Duke. Your long stink related nightmare is over. * -Glad you feel better, Duke. * -Yeah, you like new again. * Baxter: All right. Now we're talking. Fresh air, clean sod. Looks like I'm gonna fit right in here. Or my name's not Dick. * Abby: But you're name's Duke. * Baxter: Duke, Dick. LOOK I WON'T BE NAMED BY YOUR LABELS MISSY!!! Say let's changed the subject. * Pip: (smells him) Why do smell like wet paint? * Baxter: Oh, adorable mouse, I think miss you most of all. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Has Duke look different than the last time we saw him? * -Yeah, not to mention his height's a little different. * -And what's up with his voice? * Baxter: Yes well there's a possibly good explanation--Oh look a tractor! Whose up for a joyride? * Otis: What? But Duke, you always flip out when we messed with the farmer's stuff. * Baxter: Farmer, sharmer. I'd play by my own rules. I'm a rebel, now whose with me? (everyone jumps on a drives off in the tractor) (Back at the vet's, Duke is shivering with butt hung) * Doctor: Relax, Baxter the worse part's over. Yes it is. Yes it is. (looks again) Oops, i'm wrong. Says here I have to flush out your brain hole. (pulls out a giant needle) Whose got a dirty brain? Baxter does. Yes he does. (Back at the barnyard, everyone was having until they drive the tractor over the outhouse, through the hen house, over a log and into a pile of haystack) * Otis: My face. * Peck: That was awesome! * Pip: I think my brain threw up! * -Mine too. * -That has to be the coolest thing Duke has ever done that's fun. * -You mean the only thing he's done that's fun. * Otis: Whoa, Duke, who jacked up your fun button? * Pig: Yeah, you never used to do anything cool. What gives? * Baxter: You're looking at a new Duke. Yeah, not literally of course. Say, whose up for a dance party at the farmer's house; I'm changing the subject. (Everyone gasps) * Otis: Duke, isn't that little risky? * -Yeah, you never let us have a dance party outside the barn. * -Especially not in the farmer's house. * -Yeah, how are you suppose to keep him out. * Baxter: Don't worry. I'll get rid of the farmer. (catches his breath) Not literally. I mean I'll take care of him. Emotionally. After all I am his best friend. (Inside the farmer's house, everyone is enjoying themselves) * Bessie: Sheepdog, this is the mother of all house parties. * Abby: It sure is. But, Duke, where's the farmer? * Baxter: Oh don't worry him. He'll be tied up for quite some time. (laughs) * Farmer: (wakes up tied to a tree) Why am I tied to a tree? I must've been naughty. * -Now this is the coolest thing you ever did * -Lisa: Can I offer you a chocolate covered gelatinous confectionary, street name: marshmallow?" * Cosmo: Well you know what they say. When in Rome, let them eat cake. (eats cake and drinks chocolate syrup) * -Check it out. A conga line. * Baxter: Check it out people. This is how a bad boy gets his party on. (does a conga line) * Abby: Check out Duke, guys. He's the life of the party. * Otis: I know. He went he for a skunk bath and guy comes out with personality transplant. * -He definitely the coolest dog ever. * -I hope he never goes back to boring. * Baxter: Bad dog! I'm so nasty! Who let me out! * Bessie: I hate say it but I'm actually beginning to like that dog. * Otis: I know this new Duke is--WHHAAAAAAT!?!?! Stop the party! STOP THE PARTY!!!! * Baxter: What's wrong, Oscar? You need a refreshing soft drink? Another plate for party kibble perhaps? * Otis: The name's Otis and you're what's wrong. * Abby: Huh? * Freddy: What are talking about? * Otis: Tractor rides, house parties, Bessie's admiration. This guy can't possibly be the right Duke. He's an impostor! (Everyone gasps in horror) Gasp is right. And I attend to get to the bottom of this. Right after this next song. The Ending (Back at the vet) * Duke: Hang in there Duke. You been poked, drilled, humiliated, but there's nothing they can do to break you. Nothing. * Doctor: Ok, Baxter, time for your butt leeching. Whose gonna get his butt leeched. Baxter is. Yes he is. * Duke: Ok, that's it. (smacks the leeches into her face) * Doctor: Oh, the leeches are on my face. Whose drinking my face blood. You are. Yes you are. (faints) * Boy: Mommy, mommy! The doctor says Patches is all better. (Suddenly Duke burst through the door and accidentally crushes Patches) * Pet-Tech: Code Red! We gotta runner! (sees Duke taking the van) * Duke: Ok, Baxter, it's payback time! I'm coming for you! (runs over stuff) Sorry! My bad! Oh that'll grow back. (Back at the barnyard, Peck started interrogating Baxter) * Peck: Alright, dirtbag, where's the real Duke? You better talk, see? Or my crazy partner here will give you a relaxing shoulder message. * Baxter: You must be joking. * Freddy: Not talking, huh? Well you ask for it. (messages his shoulders) Let me know if this is do much pressure. * Otis: Ok, this was a bad idea. * Baxter: You're waisting your time, big guy. Of course I'm the real Darren. How could I not be? I don't see any other sheep dogs around here. (Suddenly Duke drives through the front doors) * Otis: That was timely. * Duke: Time to pay the pooch, you mangy stray. * Baxter: Look, everyone, rabid dog! (gets tackled until Otis splits them apart) * Otis: I can't tell them apart * Pip: It's un-canning. * Abby: They're iddentical. * -No they're not. That one the real Duke. * -But the other one is more funnier. Maybe he did had a fun transplant. * Pig: I'll handle this. Which one of you is the real Duke? * Duke and Baxter: I am! * Pig: Well that's all I got. * Lisa: (groans) * Duke: Come on, Otis. It's me. * Baxter: That's a lie. How could I be an impostor? Everybody loves me * Otis: Oh? Does everybody include...Skunkie? * Baxter: Yes, of course. Stenchy loves me more than life itself. Isn't that right, my little gingersnap? * Duke: Oh thanks for the help, you smelly weasel. (Skunkie attacks him) * Otis: That's our impostor! (Everybody tackles Baxter and places him in a cage) Nice try, not Duke. But your brilliant plan failed for the fact that Skunkie hates Duke's guts. * Baxter: Come on, guys. Let me stay. I'm tons more fun than that miserable excuse for a sheep dog. * Abby: Well that maybe true. * Duke: Hey! * Abby: But that miserable excuse is a member of our family. (Everyone agrees with her) * Duke: Well, Skunkie, it looks like you came through for me today. What do say we bury the hatchet? (suddenly Skunkie sprays him) * Pig: I'll boil water. * Abby: I'll get the washtub. * Pip: I'll get the brushes. * Otis: And I'll juice the tomatoes. * Freddy: I still don't smell anything. The End.Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts